1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system for character code data and image data.
2. Related Background Art
In a facsimile machine or telephone set, it has been common to indicate a communication charge based on a time required for the communication after the completion of the data transmission or speech.
The prior art system indicates the communication charge after the communication and an operator cannot know a communication charge before he/she starts the communication.